


The Gift of a Friend

by shuckyDarn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Sadstuck(sorta???), Suicide Attempt, This is terrible, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dave Strider. He is your typical 13-year-old kid, execpt he's getting bullied. All the time. When he finally can't seem to take it anymore, no friends and all (execpt for his internet friends, but that doesn't count, not to him anyways) the gift of a real friend comes to him. (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)</p><p>I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING THIS WORK!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Day

"Bro, I'm home.."

 I stumbled past the door, barely making it to my room without collasping on my bed.

 As usual, Bro wasn't home. He was at work. I sighed. I pulled out my homework and began to write an essay on the human body, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Thinking about today, all the punches, all the taunts, all the "Satan-worshiper" insults, it became too much. Finally, unable to do my homework, I sat on my computer. I could talk about this to one person, and one person only.

 turntechgodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:24

 TG: hey

 EB: hi!

 EB: how was school?

 TG: awesome

 EB: really?

 TG: if you call punches, taunts, and lunch in your face awesome

 EB: i'm sorry dave!

 EB: look, i gotta go but can we talk later?

 TG: yeah

 ectoBIologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:30

 God dammit.

 Wait..

 Someone's pestering me...

 

galavantingGigagoggles [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:31

 GG: helloo!

 TG: who are you

 GG: ooh, you haven't seen me before?

 GG: I go to your school!

 TG: really?

 GG: my names Olive!

 GG: you're Dave. Right?

 TG: are you a girl

 GG: yeah

 GG: shoulder legnth red hair..

 GG: freckles...

 GG: always wearing a clockwork shirt

 TG: im dave

 GG: then youve probably seen me!

 TG: who are you???

 GG: I told you!

 GG: I'm Olive!

 TG: when will i see you?

 GG: tomorrow!

 GG: look for a girl in a sun shirt!

 GG: gtg! Goodbye Dave! Don't be sad by the way! Everything will get better!

 GG: ta ta!

 galavantingGigagoggles [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

 Whoa... I should look for her tomorrow..


	2. Quite a sunny day, don't you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOW DAVE MEETS OLIVE and THINGS HAPPEN OMFG

galavantinggigagoggles [GG] began pestering turntechgodhead   
GG: oh! One more thing, davey.   
GG: I saw you get bullied today.  
GG: and I intend to stop it.  
GG: okay, my sisters about to blow a gaset.  
GG: bye Dave!  
TG: wait!  
GG:?  
TG: thank you...  
GG: no problem!   
GG: I really need to go. See you Dave! <3  
TG:.........  
TG: <3  
galavantinggigagoggles [GG] ceased pestering turntechgodhead [TG]   
I felt much better then.  
Then I had for a long time.  
~~~  
"Hey Dave! I'm home!" Bro entered through the front door.   
"I brought food.. Want some?"  
"God yes."  
We both ate pizza and I finished my homework. Going to bed that night, I couldn't wait to meet Olive tomorrow.   
~~~~  
I awoke, for the first time in a while, I was feeling hopeful. Very exited to meet Olive, I threw on my clothes and dashed downstairs.   
"I'm heading to school early. Bye, Bro!"  
"Bye, kid."  
I made my way to the bus stop, but then decided, since I didn't live far from school, I could walk! But the bus was already there...  
"Yo! Get on, Dave!"  
I dashed on the bus.  
"Yo, Satan! Why are you so happy? Haven't we destroyed all your happiness yet?"  
"Nope, today's gonna be a good day!" I replied. Little did I know that was a mistake.  
"Well, I can change that."  
One boy punched me in my head, but I didn't say anything.  
We finally got to school. I got off the bus and scoped the scene.  
"Daaaaaavvve Striiiiiiideerrrrrrrrr!"  
I turned around to see a girl in a sun shirt waving at me.  
I dashed over to her.  
"I'm Olive. Nice to finally meet you, Dave."  
"Nice to meet you too." I said.  
Olive had red straight hair, going to her shoulders. She had an army of freckles streching from cheek to cheek.  
"Who's this, Olive?" a short blond boy asked.  
"This is Dave, Scribe."  
"Oh! So you're Dave! I'm Scribe."he smiled.  
"So, let's head inside." Olive grinned. “Quite a sunny day, isn’t it?  
I didn't know why, but my heart started racing.   
"Daaaaaveeee??"   
"Oh, sorry, Olive! Coming!"   
I finally had some friends.   
Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things coming!! Stay tuned!! I promise it'll get more interesting. :)

**Author's Note:**

> wow what this was horrible sorry


End file.
